Be Careful What You Wish For
by cornholio4
Summary: Adrien found out his dad was Hawk Moth and betrayed Ladybug so they could use the wish to make it so Emilie never dissapeared. The end results are not what they had hoped for. Marinette X Luka. Not friendly to Adrien, Lila or Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

**This was based on a Tumblr story I found out about Adrien betraying Marinette in using the wish, Marinette lost her mum but get together with Damian after being with Adrien in the new timeline. I decided to go to a plot bunny I had where the wish the Agrestes make was not worth it.**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng couldn't believe what just happened; her partner Chat Noir had messaged her saying that he had found a clue as to who Hawk Moth was and was surprised to find it was the Agreste Manor. She wondered if this meant that Gabriel Agreste could have been Hawk Moth and found a way around the limitations to become the Collector.

Tikki had told her that she had a bad feeling about this but Marinette felt that she trusted Chat to know what he was doing.

She met up with Chat Noir and they went inside to be faced with Hawk Moth; however Chat took her by surprise and had taken Earrings. She was stunned as Adrien took off the Ring to reveal that he was Adrien. Her partner who was annoying with his flirting was really her crush?

And he had to be under an Akuma's influence; no way that he could really betray her.

Right?

Marinette was stunned as Adrien was taken aback to see Ladybug was Marinette but then gave them both to Hawk Moth ignoring the pleas of Marinette, Plagg and Tikki. The Kwami's please became more angry as Adrien addressed Hawk Moth as his dad.

Hawk Moth taken them and used the incantation and wished that his wife never suffered whatever it was that happened to her. Marinette saw a huge glow and suddenly saw the area was a huge fashion studio and she was now in fancy clothes.

There were the Ring and Earrings on the ground and she had taken them, the Kwamis were more than happy enough to explain. "The Miraculous in order to use the wish needs a huge sacrifice, it might not be just a life but life changed and the end results might not be favourable to the wishes of the wisher. If the wish is not specific enough, we both are able to bend the reality change even if we don't have control over the details. We don't know what happened but just wished that life was better for you and life worse for your enemies. You deserve it Marinette." Tikki told her and Marinette was stunned.

She was asking then how about Adrien and Plagg was furious saying "who cares, he made his choice and he wasn't that good a partner to you anyway. I admit that I didn't rein him in when he was being selfish and throwing hissy fits about you not wanting to go out with him. I tried to talk him out of allying with his dad when he revealed to him but he made his choice."

Marinette was stunned and went upstairs and found that the manor was actually now her family's?

It seemed now the Dupain-Chengs now owned a successful catering company that Tom had started with his father Roland. She found to her surprise she was a popular girl at her school and was apprenticing with a fashion company. She was seen as an up and coming fashion star and loved for how much of a sweetheart she was.

Her friends in class were still her friends (plus Sabrina who didn't have Chloe in her class) and she found to her surprise that she had Luka as boyfriend. She was terrified that Luka had his mind and feelings altered thanks to the magic but Tikki laughed it off saying the magic can't force someone to like anyone (if it was wished it would be more like mind control and Luka wouldn't be acting like himself), all it did was remove any obstacles to get in between them as Luka liked her anyway.

She noticed that she did not have Adrien, Lila and Chloe in her class and looked them up. Lila it seemed was doing what she did in one of her schools and was caught with her truancy and trying to use lies to bully people who called them out but no one really willing to believe her.

To her shock she found that Chloe was in an American juvenile centre, apparently in this new reality Chloe's father failed to win the election that made him Mayor thanks to a scandal when it was revealed his was embezzling money from his hotel for his campaign funds and his slanderous accusations against the running Mayor. Audrey Bourgeois took Chloe and left with the schools and authorities in the US not tolerating her attitude.

But to her shock she saw that Adrien was somewhere in hiding with his mother Emilie out of France. Apparently here Gabriel was caught as the head of a huge criminal cabal and when he was arrested the charges were numerous and he was now serving several life sentences.

She was stunned and couldn't help but feel sorry for all of them but Tikki had told her that it just meant she was a better person than them. She considered using a Wish to put everything back to how it was but they warned her that they might not be able to control any prices made and she decided to just accept the new reality as it just is.

She found her family being as nice and loving as she knew them even if they were a little busier than they had been. But she found the man who had been Adrien's bodyguard and chauffeur was now working for her family and he joined in on video game nights with Marinette and Tom.

While Paris had news bulletins of a new Superhero called Lady Catbug. The Kwamis smirked to themselves not having told Marinette that they made it so her former tormentors would be punished with the memories of the previous timeline...

* * *

Adrien Agreste hated the look of betray of his Lady when he had to betray her but it was for his mother and his family. He was stunned to see his good friend Marinette had been his Lady all along but had to keep going forward. His father had finally revealed himself to be Hawk Moth. He was stunned and confused and wanted to use attack as Chat Noir. But he explained to him that all this was to bring her mother back who was in a dangerous state.

He dealt with time to himself to think this through and despite Plagg's warnings not to trust him he felt that he had to. His father had said they were going to make sure she was never gone and thus the Akumas never happened. He would be allowed to start school at Francoise Dupont and start his friendships all over again.

Plus not that he knew that Marinette was Ladybug, he could come to her and they would be able to start their love together. It would be perfect, plus since his father would have no more use for the Miraculous... He would give Marinette the Earrings and they would be Ladybug and Chat Noir, superhero couple of Paris.

It would be all worth the betrayal he would have to do...

His father made the wish and suddenly he saw he was in the home of his mother's family the Graham De Vanilys. He saw his mother Emilie but she looked like a wreck and he found he had no other friends than Felix.

He learned to his horror that his father was in prison as a criminal mastermind and in shame his mother took them to London and ditched the Agreste surname. This wasn't supposed to happen, his family was supposed to be full again...

* * *

Gabriel Agreste was stunned when he finally found out that his son Adrien was indeed Chat Noir and decided to use it to his advantage. He had sat down with him and explained to him that he was Hawk Moth. His reaction was to be expected but he managed to explain in full and convinced him to set a trap to get the Ladybug Earrings.

To think one of his hated nemeses was his own son all along. However it worked out and he didn't bother hiding his glee when Adrien done his part and gave them both to him. He savoured the moment as he made the wish and was anticipating being able to hold his dear Emilie again.

He fell down with a thud as he found himself on stone floor and in a small prison cell in dirty prison robes, he was confused to his surroundings and looked in the mirror and saw that he was a mess. He had began ranting wondering what was going on only for the guards to bang the cell bars and yell at him to shut up.

As he felt the hatred coming from all guards and prisoners in the next week, he could only wonder how on earth did this go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

An entire year had passed since her whole life had been transformed thanks to Chat Noir's betrayal and Hawk Moth's wish, it had taken quite a while but she managed to get used to her new life. She was able to keep her friendships from her old life (except for of course Adrien) though with different details.

Like for example it had occurred to her if Chloe wasn't in her class when Alya joined then how did they start their friendship? It turned out she was class representative and she was asked to show her around the school and they clicked after that. Plus while it was shocking to see that her family were wealthy and she was in a relationship with Luka, she dealt with the first detail alright and she was perfectly happy with Luka.

Of course there was a new Butterfly user called Papillion in this reality and some of the Miraculous got into evil hands, but as Lady Catbug she was able to deal with them and it helped that Papillion was not as creative as Hawk Moth as had been.

Today she was at a party that Mayor Raincomprix was hosting and she was there with her friends; Kitty Section was one of the musical entertainment groups and her family's catering company was of course catering it.

She was shocked to see that among the special guests, coming from London was the Graham De Vanilys with Adrien's mother Emilie there of course having never suffered whatever happened to her, she was there with her sister and she saw Felix and Adrien of course looking like they were twins.

She shook her head as she looked away, there was no use trying to judge them or hold anything against them for what happened in another timeline. She looked at Kitty Section rocking out with Clara Nightingale and Jagged Stone with a smile.

After a few minutes she saw Adrien spotting her and walking closer to her and she nervously tried to lose through the door. She didn't notice the door opening as she said out loud "I can't do this, he is trying to get near me for some reason... Wait, what if he remembers the old timeline..."

"You do remember Marinette, the Miraculous!" Adrien said making her jump and he checked her hand to see that it had the Ring and she was wearing the Earrings. He became excited as Marinette grew worried and she said "You remember what happened before the wish, how we were friends and we didn't know that we were partners..."

"Yes, I remember that you didn't take our battles seriously enough and kept flirting at in appropriate times which I was willing to overlook but then you took what friendship and partnership that we had and stabbed me in the back..." Marinette hissed in response making him step back with an apologetic glance.

Marinette hadn't felt this angry in a long time.

"I am sorry Marinette but I had to, my father revealed to me why he was doing everything. It was all to fix our broken family, to get my mom back..." Adrien told her and Marinette interrupted.

"Well, you have her back and so I hope that it was all worth it." Marinette replied and Adrien didn't respond. "Why didn't you come to me, was our partnership not enough that you didn't come to me for help or that we could deal with it together? Or was it because you knew I wouldn't entertain trusting Hawk Moth or that I would have warned you that the wish would have a strong price to pay. I know about what happened to your dad in this timeline, I am sorry about it but he paid the price for his wish." Marinette told him with a dark look in her eyes.

"I haven't been able to see him since just before the wish, I was told that he would never be able to get out of his cell because of how much of a criminal he had become. But he wasn't the only one who paid the price, we went to America earlier in the year and I got to visit Chloe in the juvenile hall she is in... She remembers what used to be..." Adrien told her softly and Marinette blinked as she never thought that would be a possibility.

Still she had to admit that she had a bit of vindictive pleasure of what she had put her through for years, now that she had no power and remembers the old life when she was able to push people around. It felt cathartic even though she had previously wished that being Queen Bee would help her be better.

"But you have both Miraculous, we could make another wish to fix all this... We make it so that our lives were as they were before but just with my Mum alright. Or we can do it so that Mum woke up healed when we both go to my mansion..." Adrien told her reaching for her hand with the Miraculous but Marinette snatched it away angrily.

Was he serious? After betraying her, he wants to mess with reality again?

"Are you kidding, you would think that I would allow you to do this regardless of the price the Wish makes or who pays it? Are you just going to keep wishing until your life is exactly as you want it? You and your dad wanted your Mum so live with it." Marinette told him and Adrien grew angry.

"My dad is suffering in jail and so is Chloe and who knows what Lila is going through, stop being selfish Marinette. You have our friends, your family is living the high life and you now have our mansion! I only have my cousin, my aunt and my Mum!" Adrien retorted and Marinette couldn't deny he had a point about how her life is now.

Then suddenly Plagg and Tikki came out and glared at Adrien, "I will never let you hurt Marinette ever again! We both made sure you four would remember jsut so you can suffer with the knowledge!" Plagg told him to both of their shock.

Marinette was definitely having a word with her Kwamis later about this.

Adrien looked to Plagg hoping to have him on his side but Plagg gave a sideway glance and told him "I tried to talk you out of this; I warned you there would be no going back if you went down this road. Sorry Adrien but listening to your Supervillain father was not going to turn out well."

Adrien looked hurt by the words and the Kwamis disappeared as they noticed someone coming through the door, Adrien didn't and reached out to try and take the Miraculous by force when he was stopped by Malcolm the chauffeur and bodyguard of Marinette.

Marinette smiled at Malcolm who got in front of Marinette protectively, Adrien was stunned and hurt by being treated as a hostile stranger by someone he knew in his old life.

Malcolm escorted Adrien back through the door and to face his mother and Aunt who didn't look happy to hear that he was apparently harassing Marinette. Sabine and Tom glared at Adrien and so did Marinette's friends when they heard.

They each went to Marinette bombarding her with questions if the London stranger was bothering her and Adrien watched as Luka got off the stage and went to Marinette. He put the arm around her shoulder as they stared at eachother lovingly.

So much for getting to start a relationship with his Lady after the wish has been made...


	3. Chapter 3

**To the guest reviewer; sorry but Adrien does have his flaws that I beleive salt fics address and I did say this story would not be friendly to him in the description. It's not Die for Our Ship that I am doing this though I admit I didn't care for Adrien or the Love Square when I started watching Miraculous Ladybug (I was kind of shipping Marinette with Spidey but I was fine with him being her partner until his flaws grew and was addressed by the fandom online). Plus I am workign a fan concept of Adrien teaming up with his dad.**

It was a couple of days after the meeting with Adrien and he was still in Paris with his family; Adrien had not relented on trying to talk to her again and 'try to get her to see reason' as he called it. She kept dismissing him as best as she could and several times her bodyguard had to escort Adrien away from him. Her friends were also starting on forming a protective circle around her and use glares to ward off what they saw as some London boy trying to bother their friend.

Adrien was hurt seeing the glares coming from what were his bodyguard and friends in the old timeline; especially from Nino who was hostile towards him when he saw him after the incident. Having to see Luka be Marinette's protective boyfriend did shake him as well. Marinette still could not help but feel sorry for him but as she told herself and as Tikki and Plagg pointed out; he made his decision.

She was walking into school and saw Alya with a strong glare as she walked up to her; "Something wrong Alya?" Marinette asked concerned and Alya was startled as she just realised her friend was there.

"Sorry about that Marinette but we have a new foreign student coming into the class and the word is that she is a real troublemaker. Can you believe it? Just when we had our hands full dealing with the Graham De Vanily boy!" Alya explained and Marinette motioned for her to tell her now. "Her record is that she is a massive liar who uses falsehoods, empty promises and false connections to get other people to be her slaves and has bullied those that calls her out! This Lila Rossi tried to kiss up to me saying she is actually friends with Lady Catbug and she can do an interview for the Lady Catblog. The nerve..." Alya continued on and Marinette's face was frozen not that Alya noticed; even before Alya said her name Marinette knew from the description it had to be Lila.

Marinette then noticed students muttering and storming past them was a furious looking Lila Rossi whose fury even grew when she spotted Marinette. Marinette then realised something; Adrien had his memories and according to him so did Chloe...

Does Lila remember?

Ms Bustier introduced Lila to the class and said her mother was an Italian ambassador; she asked them to allow her to get a fresh start at the school. Marinette managed to get Lila out of her mind as she focused on the class.

Marinette had to get something from her locker during lunch and she spotted Lila opening up her locker and she shouted after her. "Are you trying to spy on me?" Marinette asked wondering if Lila was trying to do the same frame her scheme she pulled in the last timeline.

"I am going to get everyone think that you stole from me! Won't be too far from as you don't deserve to be some celebrity up and coming designer! You don't deserve to be the most popular girl at this school while i had to scrape by being hated by everyone suddenly while waking up one morning and seeing your life all wrong. Being in a different school and the strangers there hostile and finding that you... You wouldn't understand..." Lila muttered furiously as Marinette smiled while crossing her arms.

"So you plan on framing me but it will be your word against mine; you who has a reputation as a lying bully troublemaker and I have a good reputation here." Marinette stated pointing out the obvious flaw in her scheme which made Lila mad. Marinette then had a thought and wasn't sure what to do but Tikki and Plagg must have knew what she was thinking because they silently nudged her to go through with it.

"I guess you didn't take the timeline change very well Lila; can I ask if you made the excuse about trying to catch a napkin from poking out the eyes of someone with glasses or how you saved Jagged's kitten from an airway?" Marinette asked as Lila froze and then looked up to her in fury. "Yes Lila; I remember!" Marinette said with a smirk and Lila looked like she was about to lose control and attack.

But then came in the principal along with Alix; apparently she had spotted Lila breaking into Marinette's locker and went to report it to the principal. Them coming in and spotting her about to attack Marinette showed that they were not going to buy any excuse from her if they would even do so before.

The principal led Lila away with her in a fury and Alix asking to make sure Marinette was alright. Lila was given a two week detention and told to stay away from Marinette.

Marinette found that her unofficial 'Marinette Protection Squad' now put it upon themselves to shield her away from Lila as well as Adrien to her agitation. Made it that much harder when she had to go out and be Lady Catbug. Alya declared herself the squad's president as her best friend though Luka as her boyfriend seemed to be staging a coup to try and take the position away from her.

Lila would glare at her direction every chance she got and she saw Adrien frowning more than he did before; no doubt he would know of course but never had any opportunity to confront her about this.

She guessed this was closure from her old life except for Chloe but she doesn't give her much thought anymore anyway.


End file.
